Amends
by InTheMelodyIsMagic
Summary: She hadn't heard from him in years. In all honesty she had forgotten about him. But he hasn't forgotten about her, and wants nothing from her but forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Song woke up to a sound of hoofbeats on her pebbled driveway. Her first emotion was panic. Was it Fire Nation soldiers coming to take her away? She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered. The war as over. The Fire Nation couldn't hurt her anymore. She did this everytime someone came to her house. When would she learn? Well, old habits were the hardest to break.

There was a man on an ostrich-horse approaching their house: the mailman. "Are you Miss Song?" he asked. "Yes, that's me." she replied, warily. Mail was normally addressed to her mother, not her. She was still underage.

"I have a letter and a package here for you," he said as he dismounted the ostrich-horse. He handed her a scroll. Not looking at it, she asked, "And the package?" all this man had carried was the letter. "THIS is the package," he said, as he tugged on his mount's reins. The ostrich-horse came forward and the mailman handed her the reins. He ran off before She could say anything. "Who would send me an ostrich horse?" song wondered out loud. Sighing, she led her gift to the barn, and after putting him in the empty stall, she sat down on a bail of hay. Only then did she take a good look at the scroll.

She gasped and dropped it.

The letter bore a fire nation insignia.

A/N: Please review! This is my first A:TLA fic, so be kind:)


	2. Chapter 2

Once her pounding heart calmed, she carefully retrieved the scroll from her feet. Carefully, as though it was rigged to explode, she untied the red ribbon and unrolled it.

Song was nervous. She didn't know anyone in the fire nation. Why would she want to? They killed her father! What if she was in trouble?

Only one way to find out.

Dear Song,

You probably wont remember me. But I will never forget you. I am going to just cut to the chase and say it. I'm sorry. That is a phrase that I have not said nearly enough in my life. You cured my uncle. You took us in and fed us. Then I stole your ostrich-horse. You were completely honest with me, and almost everything I told you was a lie.

You will probably remember me as Lee (Junior). But if you haven't already guessed, that's not my real name. You see, I was trying to start again. New life, new identity, new occupation. Serving tea was definitely a change from chasing and failing at catching the avatar. I was a completely different person, used to being pampered and fed three times a day. Then my dad hires my sister to track me down and kill me. I had no choice. I changed.

But when you met me, I was sort of in between. I was still a grumpy and moody teenager that has anger problems. So I stole your horse. We needed a mount. At the time, i didn't give it a second thought. Now I am.

I think you should know that your ostrich-horse served us well. We made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece. My uncle opened a very successful tea shop. It wasn't what I was used to. But it was nice. I grew to love it. I had buried my old, cruel self, that I had been forced to become by my evil, power-hungry father deep inside myself

But soon the monster my father created made a surprise appearance when the avatar and friends showed up in Ba Sing Se. My sister was planning to overthrow the earth king, so she was there too. I was forced to make a choice: either side with my uncle and the avatar, and do what's right and be labeled a traitor to the fire nation, or I could side with my sister, help her kill the avatar and betray my uncle, then be welcomed back to the home I was banished from at such a young age with honors. I am ashamed to say I chose the latter. My sister shot lightning at the avatar, everyone thought he died. I went home.

I got back together with an old girlfriend. We were happy together, but I was not happy in the fire nation. It was everything i had ever wanted right? My father had finally let me come home. He accepted me. But soon i realized My father saw me more as a soldier than a son. My uncle was in prison and wouldn't talk to me. It was my fault he was there.

On the day of black sun I left. I tried to free my uncle, but he had beat me to it. So I left and joined the avatar. I taught him firebending. On the day of sozin's comet, I went with his girlfriend, a waterbender, and faced my sister. She almost killed me. I took a bolt of lightning for katara, the water bender. The avatar defeated my father. My friends took out his airfleet. We had all survived. The war was over.

Now I am on an impossible mission to right my and my father's wrongs. The ones that can't be fixed, like what I did to you, I'm at least trying to make up for them. So here goes.

Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving my uncle's life. Thank you and your mother for the roast duck. Thank you for your concern. I am sorry.

Sincerely,

Firelord Zuko

"The FIRELORD!" she shrieked. Sighing, she ran back into the house. She grabbed a quill and paper, and wrote three simple words.

Song put it in an envelope and addressed it to the firelord, the got on the back of her gift from Zuko. She rode into town and dropped the letter in the mail.

A/N: ok so I wrote this almost a year ago and decided I would post it, sorry if it sucks:( I wrote it on my ipod in like 40 minutes so sorry about any spelling mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

Epilogue

Fire nation royal palace

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had had a long day. So much work to do. Who knew restoring a nation would be this hard. His head flew up when he heard a knocking on his door. Rolling his eyes, he said, "who is it?" "I have some mail for you, sir," replied a timid voice. Huffing, he called, "come in!" the servant opened the door, dropped a single envelope on his desk, and scurried out. He opened the envelope.

_I forgive you._

It wasn't signed, but Zuko knew exactly who it was from. He smiled for the first time all day.

_Fin_


End file.
